A Black Shade of Red
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: The freshman teams are given a task to discover their hidden potential. Little do they know is that this task will be the most daunting experience of their lives!
1. The Project of Love

**MY FIRST RWBY STORY! I THINK THIS WILL BE MY MOST DAUNTING PROJECT TO DATE. NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE LOTS OF NAUGHTY FUN.**

It was a sunny spring day in Columbus, Ohio as Ruby Rose made her way to the Ohio State University's campus along with her half-sister Yang Xiao Long. Two plucky girls from suburban Cleveland who choose to attend OSU for its amazing huntsmen program (considered the best in the country. Take that, Michigan!). It was Ruby's dream to become the best huntress in America and perhaps the world and hopefully defeat Grimm. She and her sister were taught by their father Taiyang Xiao Long, Ohio's best hunter and one of the very best on Earth. A warmhearted individual who lead the U.S. and Canada against The Grimm War, he was well respected amognst politicians and every day people. His daughters hope they can only be as half as amazing as their dad when they graduate.

"Ohhh I'm so excited for today's lecture!" said Ruby as she busied along the sidewalk, ignoring the traffic.

"Ruby, calm down." said Yang. They came across the last crosswalk before the campus.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch said that this lecture will be the most exhilarating one of our time at OSU!" she said. The light turned green and the two continued to walk. Ruby checked her _Black_ _Butler_ bag to make sure she had everything. She'd forget her own head if it weren't attached.

"I know, Rub but you shouldn't overexert yourself. We are possibly going to be fighting not just Grimm but the boss of Grimm or even Salem's faction. And I don't want you to lose any more energy than you have too." said Yang.

"Oh Yang you're such a good sister but I can take care of myself now. I am 19 after all." she told her.

"I know you can but you do sometimes lose it on the battlefield. I know you're a more than capable leader but please for my, Blake, and Weiss's sakes just be careful." Yang said.

"Don't worry, Yang. I'll be safe. Now let's get this mission overwith so we can go home and gush over the hunks of _Gundam: IBO_ " said Ruby.

"Ok." said her sister. The two girls made it to campus, seeing the diversity that makes OSU so special. Yes, humans and faunus from every walk of life came to study at this glorious institution. Ever since the Faunus Rights Movement enacted by President Obama, the two species now interact in ways their ancestors can only dream of but there is still a bit of prejudice amognst the faunus. And that idiot Trump is just making it worse. But for the moment the campus was generally amicable. They made their way to Hitchcock Hall where the huntsmen program and most of their classes were located. Causally getting everyone, Ruby opened to door to reveal their team, Team JNPR, and Team CRDL.

"Hello guys." said Ruby.

"Hello Ruby." said Weiss in her usual calm voice.

"Hello Ruby." said Blake.

"Hi, Ruby." said Jaune. She blushed because they had a crush on each other.

"So Ruby are you ready for today's super awesome lecture?" asked Nora.

"You bet I am!" Ruby beamed.

"Well I'm sure that we're all prepared for whatever mission they have for us." said Pyrrha.

"I know I am. I don't know about you clods." said Cardin Wincester, the son of one of Ohio's wealthiest men. Russel, Dove, and Sky nodded in agreement. The other teams rolled their eyes.

"You know Cardin we all ignore you because your brain is the size of Purdue's liberal arts programs." said Pyrrha. Everyone snickered, including Cardin's cronies. He quickly shushed them though.

"Try not to mess up, Jaune." the burnt orange haired male said. Jaune responded by flipping him off. "Why I oughta-" Team RWBY AND JNPR had his back and quickly formed a shield around him. Cardin sat back down, defeated.

"Ok enough foolishness. The professors are here." said Lie Ren. The freshman quickly sat back down.

"Morning, students." said Professor Ozpin.

"Morning, Professor Ozpin." the students said.

"Hello students. Today's mission, as I said yesterday, is going to be perhaps the biggest one of your lives." said Professor Glynda Goodwitch. The students all shook their heads. "Well I hope you're all prepared because this is a mission that's not about war but about the body." she told them. Now they're were getting confused. "What I mean is, for your big final mission of your freshman year, me and Professor Ozpin will require you to experience sex with each other, other huntsmen and other humans and faunus." The 12 freshmen's mouth nearly dropped.

"You mean, sex, as in a guy and a girl kissing and in the bed?" asked Nora.

"Yes that's exactly it, Nora." said Ozpin.

"Um may I ask why?" asked Lie.

"A huntsmen's energy is taught to increase after he or she lays with others. Apparently Aura and Semblance are tied to the body and both needs sexual energy to increase and be brought to its fullest potential. When a huntsmen's aura has had its fill of sex, that huntsman's power will be complete and he or she even have access to Dust." said Glynda.

"Dust?" they all asked.

"Yes. Every human and faunus have a bit of Dust in them. It is dormant but according to the new scrolls me and Professor Goodwitch have found, this Dust can be awaken by sex. And so that's why the huntsmen professors would like for you all to try this experiment. If we're all successful, we'll finally have enough power to destroy Grimm once and for all and put an end to this madness." said Ozpin.

"I understand that we need to defeat Grimm but sex? Professors, you can be serious!" said Pyrrha.

"Oh we're very serious Pyrrha. In fact, we've decided to make this a competition. Whosoever has the most sex and awakens the most Dust by the end of the semester will win a summer long trip to lovely Hawaii and be exempt from homework for the rest of your time at Ohio State." said Glynda. The 3 teams now beamed with glee. Those prospects sound just too much to pass up but still to use your body in such a way, is it wrong? Sex is a normal part of human/faunus psyche but these 19 year olds still have the world ahead of them. Why rush it now with sex? But Hawaii, no homework, and access to an unlimited amount of Dust in your body? You could potentially become your own weapon and then no one, Grimm or villain, could touch you. But the sex part still left a sour taste in their mouths but however the rewards outweighed their conscious. So they all decided to take part.

"Ok professor! I'll do it!" said Ruby. The other 11 looked at her. She was suppose to be the innocent one, the one everyone knew would do no wrong and here she is agreeing to some so depraved.

"You sure about this, sis?" asked Yang.

"Yang, you said that I need to be more careful and levelheaded. I'm a big girl now and if a little shagging is all it takes for me to have access to my very own Dust, so be it!" she said. Ruby looked at her sister with a fierce glare. The blonde girl felt defeated. She nodded her head.

"Ok if my sister says she can do it, then I guess I'm in too." she said.

"Everybody else?" asked Ozpin. The teams talked it over with themselves.

"So what do you girls think?" asked Ruby.

"We're going to have sex. Actually, real life fucking. Is that right?" asked Blake.

"Yes I think that's what Professor Goodwitch said." Ruby responded.

"Well, if it is for the greater good and plus there's no way I'm missing a trip to Hawaii. Count me in." said Weiss.

"But do you go there all the time?" asked Yang.

"Yeah but this time is absolutely free! And I have to admit I do watch a lot of hentai so yeah." she said.

"Blake?" asked Ruby. The faunus had a look that was a mix of doubt and excitement. Faunus have very high sex drives and once started they can go on all night or even all week. And she was definitely no virgin but Faunus make up approx. 30% of OSU's populace, meaning the other 70% might not have enough stamina to please her or her fellow species. Yet she was part of Team RWBY and Team RWBY always sticks together, even if it is for fucking. Plus even she couldn't pass up no homework.

"Sure I'm in. But warning girls Faunus are kinda insatiable in bed so if one wants you pussy report to me and I'll guide you or tell them to stop if it gets too much." she said.

"Thanks, Blake. But the real question is: Are any of us virgins?" asked Yang. She's done a couple of guys before but didn't know if her sister has.

"I am." said Weiss. The girls beamed at Ruby. As leader, she was not suppose to lie.

"I am as well." she said.

"Well you don't have to-"

"Yang, enough. I agreed to it and I'm doing it and no force on Earth is going to stop us from winning that vacation and being homework free until graduation!" said Ruby. She held out her hand. Weiss, Blake, and Yang followed suit.

"TEAM RWBY!" said the girls.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, we've decided that we'll take part in it." said Ruby.

"Excellent! And what say you, TEAM JNPR?" asked Goodwitch.

"We're going to partake in the experiment as well." said Jaune.

"Team CRDL?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes sir. Me and my team will bang anything you ask us to!" said Cardin.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you're all on board. Now we're ending the class early but come here and get your bracelets. These are called Kamsutrs and they will measure how much sex you've had and how close you are to achieving Dust. Pink is for sex and Blue is for Dust. They will fill up at the same time. When they have completely filled up, report back to us and we will guide you from there. The team whose fills up all their Kamsutrs first will be declared the winner. Ok do we all have the rules down?" asked Goodwitch.

"Yes professors." they all said.

"Perfect. Class dismissed! Come here and get your Kamsutrs." said Ozpin. Each huntsmen left the classroom and received their Kamsutr one by one. When they were alone, Professor Ozpin sighed. "This will be a fun romp."

"Yes it will. And I'm sure our masters will be more than pleased." said Goodwitch. In a deep lair in the Rocky Mountains of British Columbia, a pair of attractive siblings were watching a screen.

"Our plan seems to be going well." said a handsome purple haired man.

"Easy now, brother. We can't assume just yet. It is only the first day." said a beautiful magenta haired woman.

"You're right, Lapis. It's just that, we should have made this plan centuries ago." said the man.

"I know, Lazuli but we had to make sure that the 12 who participate are strong, determined, infused with powerful Aura, and not afraid to lay down with their fellow man." said Lapis.

"Well after they get done with this experiment, their souls will be ours to use for our pleasure." said Lazuli.

"Yes, brother. The little twerps don't realize that this is all a ruse so they can be our personal bed toys." said Lapis. The twins laughed manically while drinking their wine.

 **END OF CHAPTER I. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Ruby's First Time

**CHAPTER II! THE EROTIC SAGA BEGINS!**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were in the halls, completely confused on where to start this sexual adventure.

"Ok so you girls know who you're going to do first?" asked Weiss.

"Well we can't just go up to people and ask: Hey, can I have sex with you? That'd paint us as perverts." said Blake.

"But we have to win this thing somehow. I need a major break and the shores of Hawaii are just that!" said Yang.

"Well, I'm sure some lucky guy will fall from the sky." said Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm more worried about you and Weiss. As virgins, you guys probably don't know the ins and outs of the bedroom." said Yang. "And Weiss, just because you watch hentai that doesn't mean you'll be ready for real life sex. It's a whole different experience."

"Take my word for it. I used to watch the hentai known as _Discipline: Record of a Crusade_ and when I did it for the first time, I almost fudged it." said Blake.

"Well maybe you didn't copy all of Saori's moves." said Weiss.

"Weiss, this is serious! Sex is not Oreo's you dip in milk, it's a process that's complex and precise!" Blake said again.

"Ok, Ok, I'll take your word for it!" she said.

"Good!" said Blake. The four girls walked outside of the building and onto the courtyard. "So have you and Ruby decided on which guy you're going to do?"

"Well...there is one." Ruby said.

"Who?" asked the girls.

"Jaune." she said. They all nearly fell over in shock.

"Jaune?! Really?" asked Weiss.

"Shhh! Keep it down." said Ruby. They saw Team JNPR entering the Ohio Union. "Yeah, I've been head over heels for him since the first day I saw him. He's just sooo adorkable! And between you and me, I find him the hottest creature on Earth!"

"Really? I think Lie Ren is much hotter." said Weiss.

"Well Weiss, I'm not into Ren, I'm into Jaune. And I would love to have him in my bed." said Ruby. Yang put her arm around her.

"Ok sis Team RWBY will be happy to get you with Jaune but can you take your sister's advice?" asked Yang.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"Try some practice guys first. If you're really in love with Jaune, then you'd might wanna get really good at sex before you bump uglies." she said. Ruby turned to Weiss and Blake.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"In my long history of doing it, I'd say go with Yang's plan. When you do it, you'll feel nothing but a body yet when you make love, it'll be mesmerizing." said Blake.

"Where you ever in love, Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake's look turned sour as she brings up painful memories.

"Yes but it was a long time ago. During my time with White Fang-Let's talk about this later, I'm starving!" she said as she heard her stomach growling. The other girls agreed with her and they went to their favorite Chinese restaurant downtown. Meanwhile, Team JNPR was in line ordering Subway sandwiches and sushi.

"I still can't believe we've gotta have sex for our final test." said Jaune.

"Well, they do say college is a time of discovery. Maybe that includes sex also." said Nora.

"I just don't know where to start or who to do." said Ren.

"Guys, can we discuss this at our table?" said Pyrrha. The other three members quickly shut up. Once they were alone, the discussion of sex was back on.

"Ok I believe that if we want to win this thing without being creepy, we should do it with our closest friends and other Huntsmen." said Ren.

"How will that make us be not creepy?" asked Nora.

"Well, the other Huntsmen will undoubtedly have heard of this little experiment so they're probably scurrying the floor on how to literally become sex objects in such a short amount of time. I think we can find us some willing participants." he told her.

"I believe so as well but I just want to ask: Have we all had sex before?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well me and Ren kinda did it a couple of times before coming to OSU." said Nora. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at them incredulously. "Well we wanted to try something we saw in porn and with us staying at that orphanage in Canton after our town was attacked, there was pretty much nothing to do." Pyrrha and Jaune shook their hands and then looked at Ren, who hung his head in shame.

"Well I've kinda had done more than my fair share of males." said Pyrrha. "What about you, Jaune?"

"No, I'm a virgin." he said.

"Well I think first we have to get our leader laid." said Nora. Pyrrha smiled.

"Have you found anyone you might wanna do?" the red haired girl asked.

"Well...no. Not yet." he said.

"Well let's find you one!" said Nora. "Don't you agree, Ren?"

"Yes I do agree. And I think I have one." he said.

"Who is she?" asked Jaune. Meanwhile at Lucky Dragon, the girls were busy chowing down.

"So Ruby have you found a guy yet?" Blake asked with her mouth full.

"Swallow your food, Blake." said Weiss.

"Hey you know how we Faunus eat!" she said. Ruby and Yang chuckled.

"Well to answer your question, Blake. There is one other." Ruby said.

"Who?" Blake asked with her mouth clear. Ruby pointed to a very attractive red haired guy eating a bowl of lo mein and wontons.

"Oooo he's cute." said Yang. "And trust me when I say so."

"Yeah! Great choice, Rub." said Weiss. "Have you decided on your approach?"

"Well, I haven't. I don't want to freak him out." she said.

Well sis when it comes to sex, there is only one man we can call." said Yang.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said. Qrow Branwen of Youngstown, Ohio was a world renowned hunter and playboy who's slept with over 9,000 women from every corner of the world. So the girls couldn't picked a better person to discuss the matters of the flesh with. Yang whipped out her Scroll for him.

"Hello?" said a groggily voice.

"Hello, Qrow." she said.

"Aww what's up Yang?" he said.

"Nothing much. Ruby here has a problem she'd like to discuss with you." she said as she handed the Scroll to Ruby.

"Um hey Uncle Qrow." she said.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch have us doing this assignment in which he have to have as much sex as possible." she said.

"Ahh let me tell you something, kiddo. If there's one thing I know, it's sex. So what exactly do you need help with?" he asked.

"Help me with getting my first boy. You see, I'm a virgin." she said.

"A virgin. I love those. Okay here's what you do: Drop something of yours close to the guy. Then what for him to pick it up. Then when he looks at you, say he's pretty hot. Introduce yourself and then say of all the guys you've seen, he's the hottest. Then watch it go from there." he said.

"And you sure it'll work?" she asked.

"Trust me, Rub. I teach a class to dudes about getting some and I've gotten a 99 percent success rate from my students. Speaking of I'm in the middle of banging this hot Russian chick myself so trust your uncle and see fireworks explode. Bye, sport!" he said as he hung up. Ruby handed the Scroll back to Yang.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"He said drop something of mine and then what for him to pick it up. Then when he looks at me, I say he's pretty hot. Introduce myself and then say of all the guys I've seen, he's the hottest." she told her.

"Mmmm not the line I would've used by Qrow is the master so I guess you should try." said Yang.

"You know my sister is an expert on sex. Maybe we should call her." said Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss Winter and Qrow don't exactly get along." said Ruby. "I'm gonna go with my uncle's gut." Ruby went over to the guy who was done eating. She pretended to drop her Scroll. The male decided to be chivalrous like always.

"Oh um miss you seemed to drop this." said the guy.

"Oh thanks." said Ruby. She was taken by his beauty and he was taken by hers. She knew from the beginning he was hot but damn he could be a poster boy for a Disney prince! "You're pretty hot."

"Um thank you?" he said. "You're pretty hot yourself."

"The name's Ruby Rose. What about you, stud?" she asked.

"Jordan Tamberellini." he said.

"Ooo an Italian boy." she said. "Where you from?"

"Youngstown. You?" he asked

"Shaker Heights. You know of all the guys I've seen you're definitely the hottest." she said.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"So since we've been talking for this long I was wondering do you want to do it?" she asked.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask! I'm totally free of classes for the rest of the day so we could do this right now! My place or yours?" asked Jordan. Ruby mentally cheered. She finally was going to have sex for the first time!

"Your place." she told him.

"Awesome! So I can walk you to it. I live in Bexley Commons. That's not too poor is it?" he asked.

"No not at all. Me and my sister live at Belmont." she said.

"Cool. Well what are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Nothing. Let me just get my friends." she said. Ruby went over to the team. "Girls...I got him!" They silently cheered.

"Way to go, Ruby!" Weiss said.

"Yes! Now the easy part's out of the way here comes to hard part." said Blake.

"Hey I made it this far. I think I can handle it." she said.

"Well we'll wait outside of the complex for moral support, sis." said Yang.

"Ok me and Jordan are about to bang so you girls might want to come on." she said. They shook their heads and followed her. "Jordan these are my friends, Blake, Weiss, and my sister Yang."

"Hello, Jordan. You're very attractive." said Yang.

"Thanks. So what are they going to do?" he asked.

"They are going to wait outside for me, if that's okay." said Ruby.

"It most definitely is! Come on!" said Jordan. Team RWBY followed the young man to his apartment, seeing the usual sights and sounds of Columbus, namely the diversity.

"Hey Jordan did I tell you that I'm a Huntress?" she said.

"No but that's so cool! You guys protect the world from those things right?" he said.

"Yes we do and humans who wish to cause the world harm." said Blake. Jordan saw her ears and immediately became startled.

"Oh yeah." he said. "Hey Ruby you didn't tell me your friend was a frea-I mean Faunus." he whispered to her.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked sternly.

"Um nothing. It's nothing." he said. They made their way to Bexley.

"Nice place." said Yang.

"Yes. if you like-" Blake put a hand over her mouth.

"So um if you girls want to wait out here, that's cool. Me and Ruby are about to make heaven and earth come together, if you know what I mean." said Jordan.

"Yeah we get it." said Blake.

"Cool. Ok see you later, guys." said Ruby as she departed with Jordan.

"Good luck sis." said Yang. Ruby gave her a thumbs up. She went with Jordan to his complex.

"This is a nice neighborhood." she said.

"Yeah it's nothing special." he said. He opened the door leading to his apartment. Ruby saw a mix of colonial and Neoclassical.

"Cool apartment." she said.

"Thanks. I think I should decorate more. Like put lava lamps up. Maybe some anime wallpaper." he said.

"You like anime too?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. My favorites are _Detective Conan, Fairy Tail,_ and _Soul Eater._ " he said.

" _Fairy Tail_ is my shit!" she beamed.

"Well that's nice. So you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she told him. Jordan took her body and kissed her. Ruby was surprised at her first ever kiss that wasn't by her dad or Uncle Qrow. She closed her eyes as she repeated a feat seen in a film she saw. She grabbed his body also. His tongue explored her mouth so Ruby did the same. As Jordan unbuttoned her shirt, she stopped him. "Wait. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm a virgin." she said. He looked at her with glee.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. I've banged dozens of girls so let me guide you." he said. He continued to kiss her and undid her blouse and her cape. He then removed her bra, revealing her ample B cup breasts. "Nice tits. I've seen better though."

"Um..thank you?" she said. He continue to kiss her body and suck on her boobs. Ruby moaned for the first time in another person's presence. She wasn't entirely innocent (watching hentai of the sort) but she had a underdeveloped view of sexuality so she often viewed the images as she saw as the real world. She even thought that tentacles were actually used in sex. Jordan took off her dress and her wet panties came into view. He took them off along with her boots and socks. He took a moment to look at her. She was your typical 19 year old virgin all right. Just like out of a hentai. He went to lick her pussy. Ruby moaned louder and grabbed his hair. 'This...is...so...good.' she thought. He grabbed her legs and lobbed her harder. He then fingered her pussy. One, two, three and then his hand. It didn't occur to her that he didn't ask him about her preferences or is it too much for her. He seemed like the typical frat boy who wants a quick lay. "Ahhhhhhh" she said as she came inside his mouth. He licked it like a lollipop.

"So baby ready to suck on my dick?" he asked.

"Dick?" she asked.

"You know: cock, wang, schlong, pecker, penis?" he said.

"Ooooohhh I forgot." she said. He smiled. It was going to be so much fun deflowering her. He took off his varsity jacket and purple shirt, revealing a lean build torso. It was less muscled that Jaune or Cardin or even Ren. It was more like a swimmer. Apparently fighting Grimm makes for some sexy bodies. "Um nice body." she said.

"Thanks." said Jordan. He pulled his jeans down to reveal his hard 7 inch cock. Ruby thought it looked big because this was her first non-hentai cock. "You know what to do right?"

"Um yeah I just bob my head down?" she asked.

"Yup. Ok get to it." he said. He was starting to come off as very rude. She grabbed his cock and went down on it. Having not prepared or ever taken anything phallic like bananas she was struggling a bit. She grabbed his balls to please him more yet he pushed her head down. She was nothing more than a plaything for his cock until she put her hands on this thighs and pushed herself off of him before she threw up. "So babe how was your first cock?"

"It...was...good...but...you...really...should...have."

"I really should have not to do jack shit. We're having sex and you're my slut. And I'm going to teach you a slut's place!" he said menacingly. He grabbed her smaller body and thrusted into her doggy style. She screamed at being penetrated for the first time. It was a mix of pain, shame, and rebirth. Ruby felt like a real woman but she was being taken by a less than deplorable man. Jordan wasted no time in letting her adjust but simply pounded into her at a breakneck pace. Her pussy convulsed with the constant jabs. While she expect her moaning would turn to screaming like in hentai, it didn't. She kept screaming because he was rough with her. This was the moment Ruby realized how sex in the real world worked and how awful some guys can be. No this wasn't like the romantic prince in a shoujo manga. It was like a slave in the South nearly 200 years ago. And he was not going to let up no matter how much she asked him to.

"J-Jordan...please!" she begged.

"Did I say you could talk, bitch?" he said. He grabbed her and turned her over for the missionary position. He somehow when faster than in the previous position. So fast the bed was creaking and could literally break. "You know Ruby. It's not every day I get to fuck a cute virgin like you! Maybe you can invite your friends over for a little orgy!" he said. She wanted to hit him but felt powerless with Crescent Rose. He held her arms and continued his onslaught of the black haired girl. "Whose the best fuck you've ever received?" he asked. When she didn't responded her grabbed her neck. "BITCH, WHO'S THE BEST FUCK YOU'VE RECEIVED?"

"Y...Yo...You." she said defeated with tears in her eyes.

"That's right! And I'm going to make sure you don't forget it!" he said. He picked her up and fucked her while standing. "Kiss me!" he commanded. Ruby couldn't believe that he was the same guy that seemed so nice. "DAMN IT! I SAID KISS ME!" he yelled as he pounded into her brutally. She could smell the blood that was dripping. She did as told. He took her back on the bed to bang her missionary again. Ruby came on his cock. Her second organism means she was deprived of energy.

"Ple...Please can we stop?" she asked.

"What was that? Fuck you harder? Gladly!" He grabbed her legs and serrated her, ignoring all her screaming and pleading. "You know slut Your yelling is only making me hornier." He grabbed her and fucked her doggy style again. She couldn't believe that she fights monsters on a near daily basis and is now reduced to a simple sex object. He grabbed her shoulders and thrusted into her somehow even harder than before. It came as no surprise that he came inside of her. He pulled out leaving Ruby panting.

"I'm...glad...that's...over." she said. She went to get her things but a strong her grabbed her.

"Who's says you're going anywhere? I ain't completely satisfied yet so you're going to be my sex toy until I get done with you!" he said.

"N...No I'm not!" she said in her first show of defiance. He became enraged and choked her neck.

"Let me tell you something, bitch! When I want some tight pussy to screw I get it and I don't let her leave until I say so. GOT IT?!" he yelled. Just as he was about to insert his cock again, Ruby used her Semblance of Speed to evade him and grabbed her scythe. She then used a slash attack to send him flying through his kitchen. All kinds of plates and glasses fell.

"Take another step near me and I swear I'll kill you!" she said. The soreness of her ass meant that walking out was going to be difficult. She gathered her clothes and bag and headed for the door.

"Yeah that's right! Get the fuck out of here, you fucking bitch! Go back to your slut friends and that animal. And remember when I said she's a Faunus? Well she's a freak! A goddamn freak! Her kind don't deserve to walk this Earth! Hah maybe she can use her mouth to take more dicks than one!" he said. Ruby let out another slash to silence him. She headed out, crying and abused with her friends coming to her aid.

"Ruby, are you OK?" asked Blake.

"Nooo..." she said with tears falling.

"What happened?" asked Weiss.

"Jordan...seemed...pretty nice but he...he...took advantage of me!" she said breaking. "I told him to stop...but..he...just...just.."

"Shhh shhhh say no more Rub. Say no more" said Weiss as she comforted her friend. Yang was filled with unspeakable rage.

"I'll be back." she said with her teeth gritted. Ruby tried to stop her but Blake told her no. Jordan deserved what he was about to get. She knocked on his door.

"Yeah I'm coming." he said. He opened to the door.

"Oh..it's one of the slut's-" he was cut off by Yang grabbing him and shutting the door. A series of male screams could be heard. The girls all chuckled, including Ruby as she put back on her clothes. Dishes and furniture were breaking and they swear they heard some bone crunching. Ruby did not want to be Jordan right now. She thought no being, Human, Faunus, Animal or Plant would want to be him right now.

"Do you think we should call a doctor?" asked Weiss.

"Are you kidding? I'm thinking we should call the cops!" said Blake.

"No. he's suffering enough." said Ruby. A loud shot came from his apartment.

"Oooo" the girls said.

"That was not pretty." said Weiss.

"How bad do you think he'll be beaten?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know but if I could guess I would say 9.1 out of 10." said Blake. The ruckus had quiet down. The door opened to a very cheerful Yang.

"Ruby, I think Jordan has something he would like to say." she told her. Weiss helped Ruby with her stiffened gait. She saw a bloodied and beaten face that even art museums would reject.

"Ruby...I'm sorry. I promise that I'll never tho dhat to another giurl again." he said with some of his teeth missing.

"Great! Come on girls lets get out of here." said Yang. They all followed her back to her and Ruby's apartment. Weiss and Blake helped Ruby walked for her ass was still very sore. "Sis I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I had known I would have-"

"Yang you didn't know. I didn't know. We all didn't know. And that's okay because some people are like that. Just like Roman. But I'm so glad that I have friends like you and my big sister to take care of me." said Ruby.

"That's right Rub. We're going to make sure nothing else happens to you. Do you hear me?!" said Blake. Her time with RWBY has changed her. Rather than being cold and aloof when they first met she was now more friendly and outgoing but still has that modicum of introversion.

"Thanks guys. You're the best!" said Ruby. They gave her a big hug.

"Um I know this really isn't appropriate right now but what are you going to do about the rest of the project?" asked Weiss. Blake and Yang gave her dark looks. Ruby looked at her Kamsutr and it showed a little pink and blue on the bars.

"Girls it's Ok. Weiss, I've decided that I'm going to keep having sex but this time I'm going to make sure that the guys who I try and bang are nice and will listen to my preferences and stop when I say stop." said Ruby.

"Ok but from now on, me or Blake is going to monitor you during sex. Is that clear?" said Yang.

"Fine." she said. Yang patted her head.

"That's my girl. Come on let's go watch my recorded episodes of _Grey's Anatomy_." she said. The four girls hurried with Ruby being cared to every waking moment.

 **END OF CHAPTER II! CHAPTER III WILL BE JAUNE LOSING HIS VIRGINITY AND A LITTLE YURI ACTION BETWEEN WEISS AND BLAKE. ALSO MORE OF LAPIS AND LAZULI!**


	3. Jaune's Time to Shine

**CHAPTER III! I'M HAVING FUN WITH THIS! THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST ONE WITH ACTION.**

It has been two weeks since the Project of Love had begun and Team JNPR still had trouble getting Jaune laid. Is it because he's too nice or too nervous? Is it because he's only been pining after bitches? Whatever the reason, he needs a lay and he needs it now. The team were resting in his house, which his father paid for. He was from a wealthy family of Hunting Valley, Ohio so you could say he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Unfortunately that hasn't translated to success with women yet what he didn't know that his luck was about to change. Nora and Ren were in his living room playing _Tales of Zestiria_.

"So Jaune how did the date with Mindy go?" asked Ren.

"Not so good." he said.

"How not so good? Like was she really Grimm in disguise?" asked Nora.

"More like she didn't even show up." he said.

"Man that sucks! Who would pass up Refectory? That's the fanciest place in Columbus!" she said.

"Maybe someone who doesn't appreciate our leader's since of humor and personality." said Pyrrha as she entered the living room.

"Yeah that really sucks." said Jaune.

"I know but I think I finally found a willing female." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"A girl in my Battle history class. Her name is Aleisha LaCroix." she said.

"Um description?" he said.

"Very well. She's a 5'4 African American girl from Evanston, Illinois. She's a gender studies/Latin American studies major, junior, likes rough sex and to use toys. Also she's had like 300 guys so she's no novice. And she wants you by 6:00. She has to get ready for an important interview tomorrow." said Pyrrha. "Anything else?"

"No I think I've got it down." he said.

"Well speaking of you'd better get going it's 5:00 now." said Nora.

"Oh shit it is." He said as he rushed upstairs.

"You know it's really nice he lets us live here out of the kindness of his heart." said Nora.

"It really is. I'm still glad that he chose to ignore those idiots who hassle him because I'm staying here." said Pyrrha.

"Well when you're a big time celebrity in the world of Huntsmen you should only be cautious." said Ren.

"I know, Ren." she said.

"Also me and Nora kinda had no where to go. The dorms were getting full and those apartments were a bit out of our price range. And this city is one of the cheapest in the country!" he said.

"Yep Jaune is a big softy all right. I hope he knocks her dead. Hey, Pyrrha you said she likes toys?" asked Nora.

"Yes." said the redhead.

"Well I think have some kinky stuff." she said as she got up and went to the drawers. "Okay he's a dildo, anal beads, and a vibrator."

"You keep those?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah for when me and Ren what to get really kinky." she said. Ren's face turned red.

"Interesting." Pyrrha said. "Maybe I should use them with this guy I have tomorrow."

"Wow Pyrrha you've been on a roll." said Ren. She smiled and looked at her Kamsutr. It showed slight dents in the pink and blue bars.

"Well anything to awaken my Dust and put an end to Grimm." she told him. "Maybe you two should invite other people for a threesome. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch said to have as much sex as possible." Ren and Nora looked at each other and then Nora smiled.

"That is the hottest idea I've ever heard!" she said. "Don't you think so, baby?" Ren's face turned scarlet and he hid it. The idea did sound kinky but in contrast to his more adventurous girlfriend, he was a bit more conservative so Nora had to do a lot of pushing to convince him of unordinary ideas. And she's had a 100 percent success rate.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. She kissed him.

"I knew you would! We'll start the preparations today! Our Kamsutrs haven't budged in three days." she said.

"That's because we've been doing each other." said Ren.

"And Professor Goodwitch did say with as many people as possible. Maybe she meant different people as well." said Pyrrha.

"Exactamundo!" said Nora. Jaune came downstairs in a simple Batman shirt with jeans and Nikes.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Very suave, Bruce Wayne." said Nora.

"Thanks! All right I'll catch you guys later!" he said.

"Go knock her out, dude." Ren said.

"But not literally! See-"

"Honey, I think he knew what I meant." he told her. Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget. Here's her address." said Pyrrha. He took the card.

"Thanks." The blonde said as exited the house. He saw the gorgeous afternoon sky of the city. He had hoped that no Grimm would attack anything while he was bang-bang-banging. People gave him the typical looks of courtesy. A quick bus ride to Aleisha's apartment later and Jaune was breathing heavily. For the 19 years he's been on this Earth, he's about to lose the purity whatever force gave him. He wasn't sure if he was ready but being the big goofball he was he kept walking like a badass and knocked on her door with ferocity.

"Who is it?" asked a voice. He was now sweating.

"J-J-Jaune Arc." he said. A few ruffling sounds and the door came open. Jaune saw the beautiful black girl and his erection immediately sprang up. She was much smaller than his tall 6'0 frame.

"Hmmm Pyrrha was right. You are one good looking guy. Well come on in." she said. He entered the apartment. He saw that it was quite ornate. She was definitely the inversion to the poor black stereotype. "Um You can sit down lol."

"Oh." he swallowed the lump in his throat. She closed the door behind her and sat down beside him.

"So Pyrrha tells me you're a virgin. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes that's correct." he said.

"Well I love deflowering guys especially nervous white boys such as yourself." she said.

"What do you..mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on I can totally tell you that you're more jittery than the Roadrunner on sugar." Aleisha said.

"Meep meep." Jaune said as he attempted to calm down. She laughed.

"You're also quite funny." she said. "Ok I'll cut to the chase: I have a really important interview in the morning and I want some meat to help take the stress off. And I know you want some because of your assignment. I'm no Huntress but I always study up on you guys. Hold on I'll get something for both of us." Aleisha said. She hurried off to her kitchen and pour some drinks. "All right Jaune drink this." He hastily took it in one gulp.

"Mmmm delicious." he said. Aleisha took hers. "What is it?"

"An elixir. Made from Dust, roses, and grounded ginger. It's to help your sexual potency and desire." she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It should be kicking in in three, two, one-" She was cut off by Jaune kissing her. She held his strong back and played with his tongue. She also fell on him and he wrapped his arms around her. This was Jaune's first kiss besides his mother and sisters and he was going to savor every moment. However, Aleisha came up for air. "Wow you're a good kisser!"

"Thanks." he said.

"Now remove my clothes and kiss my body!" she said. He pulled off her shirt and bra and her large C cup breasts came out. His first time seeing boobs besides sisters, Jaune turned a beet red. "Oh don't worry boy. It's natural to worship a woman's breasts. Now suck them." Jaune did as commanded. Aleisha moaned for Jaune was surprisingly good with his tongue for a virgin. He held each brown pillow and fondled them. He then removed her skirt and panties, revealing her dripping wet pussy. He licked that as well. She moaned louder. God that tongue of his was perfect. Why is it the virgins that are often the best at sex? She grabbed his blonde hair. "Oh God baby you lob so good!" He held her legs, trying to replicate a move he had seen in porn. She actually came in his mouth. "Well I'll be damned. That's the first time a boy has made me cum so hard from licking. Now let me worship you, white chocolate." She removed his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs and beefy but not too burly arms. "Wow fighting those Grimm really keeps you in shape." she said as she felt his body. She rubbed her hands down his superbly chiseled back.

"Thanks. And I hit the gym a lot." he said.

"I'm surprised most girls aren't on you like alfredo sauce on pasta. If you showed off this body more, DAYUM!" she said as she felt his biceps.

"Well I usually wear my armor so tonight I'd decided to be a little more free." he said.

"Let's see if the nether regions is as impressive." Aleisha said as she pulled down his jeans and underwear and his cock sprang out. Her face was once of complete shock. "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE HUGE! HAVE YOU MEASURED?"

"Um I don't think so." Jaune told her.

"I'll be back." she said. He took off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Aleisha returned with her measuring tape and measured his dick. "12 inches long and 3.5 inches thick. "You're a monster, vanilla boy! I've never seen a guy this big before. And trust me honey I've seen a lot!"

"So having a big dick is a good thing?" he asked. She smiled at his semi innocence.

"Yes baby! It is! Dude you really need to have more sex!" she said. Aleisha grabbed his cock. Her fingers barely wrapped around his girth. She opened her mouth as wide as she could. She was often told that blowjobs were her specialty but because she's never had anything of his size before she was going to take her time with it. She nearly reached to his yellow pubes before stopping. She started bobbing her head up and down and fondling his lime sized balls. Jaune moaned at his first blowjob. She held that taut ass for support. She sucked faster and the blonde hunter moaned louder. He pushed her head down to take his whole cock. By some miracle she managed not to gag. The pressure in his balls culminated into cumming in her mouth. While he's jacked off before, he's never came this much before. Was it because someone was sucking him off? Perhaps. "Wow Jaune that was a big load!"

"Um load?" he asked.

"Big gallon of cum!" she said.

"Ohh." he said.

"Yeah ok let's wrap this up. I'm already pressed for time." Aleisha said. She grabbed his cock and navigated it towards her pussy. Jaune thrusted in her. She screamed at being so full for the first time but she was not the one to break easily. "Go already!" she yelled. Jaune remembered what he saw in another porn video and starting not slow but hard and fast. "OOOH GOOD! YOU'RE SO BIG!" They both moaned loudly. From this moment foward, Jaune was no longer a virgin but a man. A man who has entered the real world for the first time. Aleisha moaned because no guy was ever this good before. She swears that Jaune must've been blessed by some sex god. "HARDER! FASTER!" Jaune did as he told and went as hard and fast as he could. The couch was rocking back and forth to their lovemaking. Jaune grabbed her breasts again and laid on her. She could feel his thick balls smacking her labia. The blonde haired male decided to take some initative and lifted her to fuck her while standing. He continued serrating her. Aleisha hoped her neighbors wouldn't come knocking at her door. After about an hour, the pressure in his balls told Jaune that he was about to cum again.

"UUUUUUUHHHH!" he moaned.

"Cum on my face!" Aleisha yelled. He took his dick out and squirted his copious amounts of semen on her face and body. She opened her mouth to receive his white rain. "MMM delicious." A few more spurts and he was empty. They both panted heavily.

"THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" he said.

"YEAH...I...KNOW." she said.

"So I guess I'll be leaving now." he said as he put back on his clothes.

"Yes I think that's best. But I just want to say that this has been the best fuck of my life!" Aleisha said.

"Really?" he asked. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Really! And I'm sure you'll get more successful." she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Baby, with your face, body, personality, and equipment, you'll destroy this project!" she said in confidence.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night!" she said. He exited the apartment and she closed the door. Jaune raced out into the field and shouted.

"YES! I JUST GOT LAID! I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN! THANK YOU!"

"DUDE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said a very angry tenant.

"YEAH! I LOST MY VIRGINITY 32 YEARS AGO! YOU DON'T SEE ME SHOUTING IT TO THE HEAVENS!" said another tenant. Jaune thought it'd be best to leave. He saw that his Kamsutr was finally filling. He kept that smile from the bus stop to his return home. He burst opened the door.

"Well it looks like someone got lucky." Pyrrha said.

"I did and I couldn't be happier!" he told her.

"Very nice, my man." said Ren. He gave him a fist bump.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" said Nora. "So how all did it go down?"

"Well you see-" Just then their Scrolls all beeped. It only beeped like that when Grimm was attacking. Jaune pulled out his and reported: 'Grimm attack on downtown Columbus. Need Huntsmen now.' Jaune looked at his team. "Ok JNPR let's motor." he said. The team headed out with their weapons in touch. A few minutes later and they saw a large Grimm attacking stores and cars. People were screaming and running.

"Everybody we need you to remain calm and head for safe places away from the Grimm!" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah we've got this." said a voice. Jaune turned around a saw it was RWBY. "Ok Weiss attack him from behind." said Ruby. Weiss did as commanded and unsheathed her Myrtenaster and cut off one of the Grimm's tails.

"Nora, Ren, help Weiss!" said Jaune. Nora released her Magnhild and Ren released his Stormflowers. Ren shot off some more tails while Nora hit the Grimm upside the head.

"Ok Yang and Blake let's go!" said Ruby.

"You go it!" they said. Ruby unleashed Crescent Rose and slashed off more of its tails while Blake used her Gambol Shroud to paralyze it from the ground. Yang used Ember Celica to shoot it from the center. Jaune unleashed his sword Crocea Mors to pierce its heart. It screamed in pain. Nora hit its head again for which it screamed louder.

"Its weak spot is the head." she said.

"Ok Ren stun the head." said Jaune. He did as told and the Grimm shook around the relive the pain.

"Weiss, you stab it and I'll decapitate it." Ruby said. Weiss nimbly evaded its swings from its massive hands to pierce its head. Now that it was completely immobilized Ruby used her scythe to cut its head off. It fell down with a monstrous thud. The whole being soon evaporated. RWBY AND JNPR both sighed.

"What kind of Grimm was it?" asked Nora.

"A Octostomper. They have legs like an octopus but huge upper bodies like Machoke from _Pokemon_." said Blake.

"Wow. Normally something like that would've mopped the floor with us by now. It's so impressive how much we've improved." said Jaune. Team CRDL soon arrived.

"You guys took on a whole Octostomper by yourselves? Sweet." said Sky. Cardin looked at him furiously. "I mean we would've took care of it in a second but we were too busy banging the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority."

"Yeah you should have seen them screaming." said Dove.

"And look at our Kamsutrs." said Russel. The two teams grudgingly decided to look and saw that the bars were almost half full. It was clear they were ranking up some major tail.

"Woah how did you guys get yours up so fast?" she asked.

"Simple. We're born studs." said Cardin. RWBY AND JNPR rolled their eyes. The people came out of hiding and starting cheering on Team CRDL.

"Hooray for CRDL! The greatest team ever!" said one man.

"Yeah! They're so hot!" said one woman. Pretty soon WBNS-TV was on the scene.

"And you seen it here Columbus, Team CRDL saves us again!" said a reporter.

"Oh it was nothing. Just me and my boys taking down any Grimm who threatens our fair city." said Cardin.

"And so modest too. Tell me how did you do it?" asked the reporter.

"Well it was just a little bit of this." he said punching his fist in air. "And this." he said unleashing his mace. The crowd cheered.

"The fuck?! They're taking credit for our work! Again! Ooo I outta!" said Ruby. Yang stopped her.

"No Rub Cardin and his gang aren't worth it. We just get our jobs done and that's it. It's not about fame and fortune." she said.

"You're right Yang. Come on let's go guys." she told everyone. They all left the scene, leaving CRDL to take the glory for themselves. JNPR waved goodbye to RWBY.

"Hey Weiss, What's wrong?" asked Blake. She noticed her sad face.

"It's just that...those Neanderthals have half their Kamsutrs filled up and I haven't been laid once!" she said. "And I don't want to screw up that trip for you guys!"

"Hey it's okay. You'll get your first guy. And we're going to win that trip!" she told her.

"Easy for you to say. Your Kamsutr has is a third filled!" Weiss said.

"Like I said. Don't worry. You'll have sex soon." she said.

"Ok girls I have another hot date tonight and I'm bringing Ruby along to show her how her big sister does sex. You girls have your keys to the apartment and call a pizza or whatever." said Yang.

"I can't wait but I was wondering when you would stop monitoring me when I'm having the s word?" asked Ruby.

"When I know you can handle yourself amognst guys." she said. "All right come on. See your chicks later!" she waved to Blake and Weiss.

"Even Ruby is starting to get some!" said Weiss.

"Only 3 times." said Blake.

"Which is still better than nothing!" she complained.

"Ok ok calm down." said Blake as they reached their apartment and entered. She closed their door.

"So what do you purpose I do?" asked Weiss sitting on the couch. Blake sat beside her.

"Weiss...how about I become your first?" she asked. Weiss looked at her with big bulging eyes.

"Really? But-" Blake grabbed her hand.

"Faunus never consider gender when choosing our partners. The White Fang often uses sex for interrogation and initiation. Like I said Faunus are sensual creatures." she said. Weiss took a moment to think it over. She was never straight but not quite bisexual either. You could say she's heteroflexible. Yet this was her teammate and just a few months ago she had a dark prejudice towards Faunus. Now here she was about to accept sex from one and her best friend at that. And she wants that trip badly so she gave in.

"Ok...I'll do it. Please teach me about sex." said Weiss. Blake smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok first up kiss me." she said. Weiss grabbed her face and starting to make out with her. This was her first kiss that wasn't from her father or sister Winter. It was like cinnamon and vanilla coming together for a rich taste of amour. She felt her tongue explore her mouth. Blake pulled Weiss in deeper. She used her callous hands to rub her delicate back. The two girls broke apart for air.

"Wow." Weiss said.

"Yeah wow." said Blake. She pushed Weiss down for another kiss and started to remove her white dress. She then tore apart her bra, revealing her C-cups. "Mmm not as big as Yang's but they're still pretty."

"You saw Yang's boobs before?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah we once did it a few months ago. Turns out she's just as loose as any faunus." Blake said. She grabbed her breasts and sucked them. Fondling each one like a little marshmallow, she licked on the pert nipples. Weiss moaned. Although she masturbated, Blake was far more advanced in sex. Blake kissed her skin and ripped her panties open. Her pussy was dripping wet. She lobbed at it, causing her to moan louder. The white haired girl grabbed her black hair, narrowly missing her cat ears.

"Oh GOD BLAKE!" Weiss said. Blake lifted up her legs and licked her in midair. She was so good with her tongue. Many male and female White Fang members could tell you. Weiss came in her mouth.

"So how was your first orgasm with another being?" she asked her.

"It was marvelous! But now it's my turn!" Weiss said. She removed Blake's articles of clothing (her vest and undershirt and bra) and her large D-cup breasts came out. "Oh Blake they're so big!" she said. She grabbed them and starting licking them like she did her. She had seen one lesbian porn video where another woman took the other's breasts all in her mouth so she attempted to do so yet she failed to do so. She thinks if she can't swallow her friend's breasts how will she take her first cock?

"Hey don't try and swallow my boobs. Just suck on them. Save that for wieners." Blake said. She continued to suck on them. Blake, being way more experienced, moan slightly. Weiss moved down to her body and removed her panties. Blake's pussy had a tuft of black hair. She wonders if all female Faunus have this. She licked at her pussy as best as she can. Blake moaned a little bit more. Weiss was a novice no doubt but with a little more work she can be a total sex hound. The white haired girl then kissed her legs and ate her toes. She then fingered Blake some more until she came. "Well I'm impressed, kid. Not a lot of novices make me cum like that."

"How many novices have you had?" she asked.

"63." Blake said. "Now Weiss have you ever tried scissoring?"

"No but I think I've seen it somewhere." she said.

"Here I'll show you." said Blake. She grabbed Weiss, lined her pussy up with hers and began rubbing on her. They both moaned, though Weiss moaned a little louder.

"OOHH Blake! Harder!" Weiss screamed. She obeyed and rubbed her pussy more fervidly. Weiss grabbed the sofa for more balance. A few more minutes of scissoring and both females came. "Wow. Simply amazing!" Weiss said.

"Yeah." said Blake.

"Here. Let me get my toys." said the white haired girl.

"You have toys?" asked the Faunus.

"Oh yeah! I swiped some from Winter when I first came to OSU." said Weiss. She ran in her room and swiped her many toys.

"So what's all in there?" asked Blake.

"Just your standard dildo, Ben-Wa balls, vibrator, and a Schnee Company invention known as a White Queen." Weiss answered.

"White Queen?" asked Blake.

"A butt plug with the power to make ice for sexual pleasure." Weiss said.

"Ohhh nice. Let's have more fun." said Blake. Weiss grabbed a dildo and inserted it in Blake's pussy. Her moans where music to Weiss's ears. The white haired girl also had another idea.

"Hey Blake can I play with your ass?" she asked. Blake turned around to give her access to her most sensitive spot. Weiss licked the swollen opening which Blake moaned even louder. For a novice, she's really quite good. Of course she hasn't had a male yet but she's getting there. Feeling kinkier, Weiss inserted the White Queen in her ass. She suddenly felt her anal spot become really cold. Weiss however kept using the toys to please her black haired friend.

"OOOO OOO God! I didn't know...you were so deviant behind close doors!" Blake moaned.

"Yeah like I said I watch a lot of porn. But experiencing it in real life is 100 times better!" said Weiss. 20 minutes later into her torture of her friend, Blake came again. Weiss removed the dildo but kept the White Queen.

"Ok I came again but I you've only had 2 orgasms. Now it's my turn. Wanna try 69?" she asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Weiss said. The faunus regain control over her and lick her pussy while Weiss did the same thing to hers. Weiss turned the temperature down on the White Queen and soon ice crystal formed around Blake's anal area. The faunus moaned into her pussy. She decided to finger Weiss's ass in retaliation. The two girls soon moaned out a beautiful symphony. They swear some of their more perverted neighbors were listening in on their sex time. An hour later, Blake and Weiss were about to orgasm for the 6th and final time. They were scissoring each other again.

"Ooooo I'm gonna cum!" said Weiss.

"OK let's cum together, baby." said Blake. She held her arms.

"ONE, TWO THREE!" they said in unison. Their female juices splattered on the couch. They both collapsed and panted heavily.

"THAT...WAS...THE...BEST...TIME...I...EVER...HAD!" said Weiss.

"YEAH...ME...TOO!" said Blake.

"So I think we should clean up before Ruby and Yang come home." said Weiss.

"Yeah I think so too." said Blake. Weiss gathered her things.

"Ohh and Blake? Thank you so much." she said. Blake gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime sweetheart." she said. "We've got to get you a man."

"Um I'm still a little scared. You know after what happened with Ruby and that asshole." said Weiss.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure this guy is perfect. Maybe even for a threesome?" she asked. Weiss kissed her on the lips.

"I'd like that." she said. She looked at her Kamsutr. "Hey it'd filled up more than when you do it for the first time."

"Weird. Maybe when you have sex with someone of your own gender, it sorta goes into overdrive." she said. "But Ruby and Yang should be back soon." The two girls went their separate ways to act like nothing's happened. Back at their lair, Lapis and Lazuli were observing the young teams. Lazuli had a mortal woman sucking him off while Lapis pushed a mega dildo in her ass.

"Well I must say this test is coming along nicely." said Lapis.

"I know, sister. Even I didn't think they would experiment with each other like that." said Lazuli.

"Well that just means more fun for us." said Lapis. "Bitch, lick my pussy again!" she commanded. The woman did as told.

"Humans and faunus sure are strange creatures, sister." said Lazuli.

"Yes but I'll say their sexual activity is interesting. Just horribly inferior to us gods." said Lapis. She levitated the woman and kissed her lips. Lazuli inserted his cock into her vagina. "How long shall we play with this wench?"

"Until she stops being unsatisfying!" he told her. Just in, a man looking to be younger and smaller than the two gods looked on in disgust. "Oh Loki, would you want this woman?"

"No brother I just wanted to see what you and Lapis were doing." Loki said.

"You know! Watching the mortals have sex for fun." said Lapis.

"Ahh well I'm sorry about disturbing you." he said.

"Loki, prepare. After we get done with this woman. You're next!" said Lazuli.

"Yes, brother." Loki said halfheartedly. He returned to his chambers.

 **END OF CHAPTER III! CHAPTER IV WILL HAVE ITS FIRST THREESOME AND SEX BY THE PROFESSORS. ALSO MERCURY AND EMERALD WILL APPEAR.**


	4. Pyrrha Goes to the Office

**CHAPTER IV!**

It was a beautiful early May morning as Pyrrha made her way to Professor Ozpin's office. She wanted to talk about the project and how much sex is enough. The commotion of various students ringed her ears. 'I understand they said have as much as possible but I was thinking maybe we don't have to bang all the time. Perhaps we can just cuddle or maybe even kiss! I know its only a theory but I'm just looking out for my friends. I don't want them to get an STD or worse. But I also want that vacation!' she thought. She opened the door.

"Ahh Pyrrha Nikos. Come on in." said Ozpin. She closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about the project." she said.

"Yes what about it?" he asked.

"I believe there are other ways to fill up our Kamsutrs. I think you're putting the Hunters at risk of sexually transmitted diseases or worse they could be sued for sexual harassment or misconduct. Or become victims themselves. You see Ruby was taken advantage of by this male student. Yang taught him a lesson however I'm concerned that something like that could happen again. So I ask you: Could the project be put on hold or perhaps we just kiss our dates or a simply hug?" she said. Ozpin chuckled.

"Pyrrha, this project is for the good of humanity and faunus. This could mean the difference between victory and defeat and life and death. We need enough power to topple Grimm and Salem's Faction. And between you and me, what I'm asking you all to do is like tossing a stone across a pond to them." he said.

"Are they really that...perverted?" she asked.

"Yes they are. They use the most devious methods of torture and rape. Me and Goodwitch believe with Hunters experiencing sex beforehand, you can know when not to be a victim yourself." Ozpin said.

"Sir that's...really nonsensical." Pyrrha said. Ozpin approached her.

"Maybe so but sometimes you have to think outside the box in order to get ahead." he said. He brushed her creek. "And you Pyrrha are definitely outside the box: Strong, determined, righteous, and beautiful." he said in a sensual manner. "Have you heard about the maidens?"

"Maidens?" she asked.

"The Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed on Earth for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons. There are four Maidens in existence at any time, each one corresponding to the four seasons - Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The Maidens are able to use any elemental power they choose, not being limited to their season. The power of the Maidens is independent of Dust use and distinct from a Semblance, drawing comparisons to "magic". It is tied to each Maiden's Aura in some way, but they do not need Aura to use their powers." he explained.

"That's incredible! But magic...I thought it was myth?" she asked.

"Oh no it is very real. Real like our sun or Trump's imbecility." Ozpin said.

"I see. Well what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Pyrrha, I'm going to tell you something that no one, not even the numerous governments of the world know." he said as he locked the door and soundproof with his magic. "You may be the next Fall Maiden."

"Me...the next Fall Maiden?" she asked.

"Yes. We only know that a person of extreme power and great talent such as yourself could become one." Ozpin said.

"We?" she asked. Glynda Goodwitch appeared.

"Yes. We." she said.

"Professor Goodwitch, how did you appear?" she asked.

"Through the use of highly specialized Dust known as transportation. It's a handy tool for breaking up those rambunctious frat parties." she said. "But more on point, there has been signs that a new Maiden has been revealed."

"How did you know?" asked Pyrrha.

"Ohio has been experienced adverse weather patterns lately and many more Grimm attacks are concerted here in Columbus. Qrow says that Youngstown has had a declining Grimm problem in recent weeks." she told her.

"I see. But even so I don't think I'm qualified to be the Fall Maiden. I'm worried about how will the rest of JNPR react." Pyrrha said.

"Well they won't because you cannot tell anyone outside of this room. Qrow and General Ironwood already are well aware so they are exceptions." said Goodwitch.

"OK but still about the sex." she said.

"Pyrrha, we wouldn't ask you this if we didn't think you all had a chance of achieving your ultimate potential." Ozpin said as he approached her. "We ask you not to do this for yourself but for all of man and faunuskind." He held her chin. "Besides there's a good part in having sex."

"What's that?" she asked nervously. He kissed her lips.

"You get to do it with your professors." he said sensually.

"Bu-bu-" Glynda came over and kissed her face and fondled her breasts.

"Pyrrha, won't you help us? Help us defeat Grimm and Salem's Faction?" she asked her. She then rubbed her clothed pussy. She started to moan. The professor continued touching her.

"Aaa..AAAA..All right! I'll help you! And I'll continue to have sex!" she said.

"Good girl. And good girls have to be rewarded, don't you think so Miss Goodwitch?" asked Ozpin.

"Of course." the older woman said. She kissed her lips while feeling her collarbone. Ozpin planted kisses on her neck and face. He then removed her Buckeye shirt and bra.

"My my Miss Nikos you have quite the endowment." said Ozpin. It was true. She had large E-cup breasts which were smaller than Yang's but larger than all the other girls in her class. He sucked on the left tit while Goodwitch sucked on the right. She moaned louder than before.

"Pyrrha, you must've had sex nearly 100 times when the project started. Were all those men unsatisfactory?" asked Goodwitch.

"No, it's just that-"

"We're that good? Well we are older my dear and have had sex with thousands of people, human and faunus." said Ozpin. "So believe when I say we know what we're doing." he continued sucking on her breasts.

"And Miss Goodwitch? So you like-"

"Silly Pyrrha. Humans have no label biologically. It's all a matter of environment." she said. Goodwitch kissed her abdomen and removed her skirt and pants and then sandals, making her bare. The professor spread her legs and starting licking her pussy. She moaned even louder which Ozpin took as an opportunity to lock lips with her again. The older woman's tongue was magnificent. Pyrrha held her blonde hair and pushed her head further.

"My turn Goodwitch." said the male professor. Glynda obeyed and let him take the reigns. She soon undress revealing her curvy figure and large 38DD breasts. Pyrrha looked at her with much interest. Even thought she lived most of her life liking men she wasn't adverse to the beauty of females. And Professor Goodwitch could be a Playboy Legend! She kicked off her heels, making her bare as Pyrrha. The red haired somehow moaned even louder. Ozpin's tongue was even better than Goodwitch!

"Ok my dear. Now lick my tiddies." Pyrrha did as commanded. She held those large mounds of flesh and stuck her tongue out. The last time she did something with another woman was back in her senior year of high school in Newark, Ohio. It was a wild time for her, something she though she got out of her system but apparently not. Goodwitch moaned only a little due to her experience and having better tongues. "Why don't you get out of that chair, honey?" Pyrrha complied yet Ozpin continued licking her. "Now lick my pussy." The red haired girl grabbed ahold of her legs and lobbed her tongue at her vagina. "Ahhh yes dear! Lick faster!" she said. She did as told however her own pussy was getting ready for an orgasm which she cum in Ozpin's mouth.

"Mmmm yummy." said the older man. He began to undress as well. Pyrrha locked at his magnificent body. His chiseled six pack and thick pecs not to meanly huge biceps made her drool. In short he was a hunk and he knew it but what really made him amazing was his giant cock. It was a 14 inch long monster that was thick as a can of Coke. And hills balls were the size of small grapefruits. Never before has Pyrrha seen anything this big! "Now my dear please me." he told her. She kissed his muscular torso down to his pubes. She then grabbed his cock for which her fingers barely circumferenced the girth. "You surprised? I'm not shocked. Many people are quite frightened by it. But it'll will fit." 'I find that hard to believe' she thought. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and manage to get half in before stopping. Goodwitch unfastened her rubber band letting her red hair fall out. She then kissed the rest of her body. Pyrrha held the Professor's thick base and attempted to engulf more yet her jaw told her enough is enough. She got into a steady rhythm of sucking him off. He moaned. Looks like there's more to her than means the eye after all. Glynda had retrieved a paddle and decided to hit her bottom. She screamed on his cock but he held her head. She kept sucking and the blonde woman kept hitting her. Pyrrha thought nice thoughts: Sunflowers, kicking Michigan's ass, Jaune. She held Ozpin's taut chiseled butt and gobbled up what little her mouth could take. A few more minutes and she pushed herself off, breathing heavily.

"Are you all right, Pyrrha?" asked Goodwitch.

"Yes...I just need a moment." she said.

"Well we'll give you that but are you ready to take a real man?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. Yes sir I am!" she told him. The two professors smiled.

"Ok dear turn over." said Goodwitch. She did as told. Ozpin lined his massive cock with her opening and pushed himself in. She clenched her teeth in pain. As mentioned previously, no guy she had was ever this large. A few more inches and she screamed out. Goodwitch took her mouth and kissed her to take her mind of the pain. When Glynda sensed Pyrrha was at ease she gave Ozpin the signal to go. He went at a slow pace so she could adjust to his large meat. Goodwitch let her go and her moans reverberated around the room.

"OOOHHH GOD Professor you're so big!" she said. Ozpin only smirked and went a little faster. Goodwitch retrieved a dildo and stuffed it down her throat. She moved her tongue on the rubber phallus toy. She could feel Ozpin's thick balls smacking her skin. Goodwitch then got under her to suckle her breasts again. Boy were her professors horny or what? After 20 minutes of being fucked doggy style, Ozpin lifted her, turned her over, and fucked her missionary. He grabbed her delicate legs and wrapped them around his waist. Goodwitch sat on her face and she told her to lick her. She then grabbed Ozpin and kissed them. Sex was like food to them. Pyrrha grabbed her legs and moved her tongue in deeper. She moaned into Ozpin's mouth. Looks like Little Miss Star Student is learning real well. 30 minutes later Pyrrha orgasmed again. Her energy was rapidly depleting but the professors had stamina for days. She didn't know how long she could hold out. Ozpin had lifted her again and banged her in the cowgirl style. She put her hands on his pecs again for leverage. He could no longer regain his composure and moaned along with the redhead. Pyrrha didn't know why but someone their glasses made them sexier. Goodwitch grabbed a strapon and gave Ozpin the signal. He shook his head and laid her down. The blonde woman soon thrusted into her anal spot, a spot that only one other male has entered, her high school love. She let out a scream. Thankfully no one could hear because now she put all forms of regret behind her and was totally enjoying the experience only her professors could give her.

"Haven't you been taken in the ass before?" asked Goodwitch.

"Yes...But...only once!" she said. She kissed her face.

"Well get ready to experience it a second time, honey." she whispered. She went along with Ozpin's thrusts. Pyrrha was now moaning so loud that if Oz didn't soundproof the room, she could be heard in Toledo! The two elders kept bucking the redhead. They weren't slow but faster than a speeding bullet. Good thing she's stronger than most girls at OSU. 25 minutes later and she came again. She panted heavily yet her professors were still going. How in the world do these two have so much stamina? Goodwitch let out of her and Ozpin lifted her to fuck her while standing. She locked lips with him again while feeling his chiseled back. For a man in his fifties, he stays damn well in shape! Their tongues danced again. Goodwitch decided to let Ozpin have her and masturbated using her crop. 10 minutes and Pyrrha's body was about to give. She well overexerted herself and couldn't take anymore poundings. She needs to stop and now.

"Pro-Professor, please..Please stop!" she said. He complied but thrusted wildly into her to push himself over to edge. A few more thrusts and he unleashed his seed within her body. It quickly overflowed her insides and seeped out. He pulled out of her allowing his deluge of semen to run on the floor, turning it white. Pyrrha was sweating, panting, and exhausted. She collapsed on the floor.

"So Miss Nikos. How was this experiment?" asked Ozpin.

"It...was...amazing!" she said. While draining, she did not regret it one bit.

"We thought so." said Goodwitch. "So will you continue with the Project of Love?"

"Yes ma'am. Most definitely! I'll make sure that Team JNPR wins! But in the event of a tie?" she asked.

"You have to have a massive orgy with the competing team. The team with a member that tires out first loses." said Ozpin.

"But that's-" He kissed her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Brilliant." she said.

"That's what we thought." said Goodwitch. Pyrrha got up to put her clothes back on. While she normally can walk decently after getting fucked, Professor Ozpin's poundings were going to take a toll on her gait yet she remained strong.

"This really was fun, Pyrrha. Hope to do it again." said Ozpin.

"Yes. I do too." she said.

"Also remember dear don't tell anyone about the Maidens." said Goodwitch. She put back on her clothes and Ozpin did the same.

"Of course. I won't say a word." she said. She exited the door, trying to get to Jaune's house before she collapsed from her soreness. 'I can't believe that I could be this Maiden. It's almost like something out of _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. I can't tell them but I really should. I hope RWBY is having better luck than we are. Meanwhile, two young people were walking the campus when they bumped into Pyrrha. "Oh I am so sorry." she said.

"No no it's okay. We didn't watch where we were going." said an African American woman with green hair. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah clumsy us." said a Caucasian male with silver gray hair. He got up as well.

"Here let me gather your books." the redhead said. She handed them back to them.

"Thank you." said the woman.

"You're welcome and again I'm sorry." she said as she hurried off.

"Mmmm she seems to have suffered some type of fall." said the man.

"Mercury, do you always have to be so intuitive?" asked the woman.

"You know me Emerald the most intuitive guy in Ohio!" said Mercury.

"Well we'll need that in order to complete our mission." said Emerald.

"And what's that again?" he asked. She smacked him.

"To undermine this whole 'project' and make slaves of the Huntsmen here like we did at UW-Madison." she said.

"Ahhh well if that means lots of sex I'm not complaining." he said.

"Me neither." said Mercury. The two continued to walk throughout campus.

 **END OF CHAPTER IV. CHAPTER V WILL BE LONGER, HAVE MORE ACTION AND WILL HAVE M/M CONTENT.**


End file.
